Corruption
by Thanatos Grim
Summary: Connor Davies a strange camper that showed up at Camp Half-Blood after the events of The Lightning Thief had gone with Percy on all of his quest after that a they have become friends, but Percy is jealous of Connor so he does something he'll later regret,Better summary inside! takes place after the battle of the labyrinth, and later during TLO. Evil Percy, my OC as main characters
1. Back Story

_Okay, so this idea just came to me last night, so until I figure out the plot line and some more details it probably won't be updated regularly. This story takes place after Battle of the Labyrinth. Because of that I need to give you a bit of back story about my character and the events before BotL, so here it goes._

Connor Davies (My OC) came to CHB after the events of _The Lightning Thief _claiming to know all about being a half-blood and that he was apparently a son of Apollo, even though he was never claimed he could shoot a bow relatively well, and could heal wounds better than most Apollo campers. Because of this he was put into the Apollo cabin, but Chiron thought it was strange he came to camp knowing everything about being a half-blood and could already use his powers very well, so Chiron decided to ask Apollo if he knew about his new son, Apollo didn't know but that wasn't very surprising considering that Apollo doesn't usually remember any of his kids. Connor went on the quest for the Golden Fleece, the quest to find Artemis, and the quest in the Labyrinth, and when they returned from the quests Connor would get most of the credit, even though Percy should have. Connor tried to tell them this but the campers wouldn't listen. Percy was angry with Connor and with the help of Kronos who was visiting him in his dreams and helping to corrupt Percy and thought of a plan to have him 'accidentally' die (for those of you thinking this is was to OOC for Percy, think of it like this, this random Apollo camper comes out of nowhere, goes on all of the quest Percy went on, when Percy did most of the work he comes back and the other random Apollo camper got all the glory when he knew he should have, and before Percy was the big shot at camp now Connor has taken his place, I know it is a little OOC but that's okay because this is a Fan**Fiction**) And that is where we leave off…

**Okay, so this is just an idea that popped in my head, now that you know the basic back story what do you think, tell me! Also should my OC be paired with anybody? It can be Thalia (she leaves the hunters you'll figure out why in the next chapter), Annabeth, or others if you can think of any! Btw Percy is going to be evil. Muahahaha **


	2. ChapAnger (i know it says betrayal srry)

**Chapter One: Betrayal **

Percy, Connor, and Rachel had just gotten back from defending the entrance to the Labyrinth in Camp and were celebrating their victory along with the rest of camp. Connor sat down at the Apollo table, he was 16, 5'8, and he had golden blond hair to match his gold colored eyes, tan skin from being outside all the time at Camp Half-Blood, he was very well muscled from all the time shooting his bow and training with his sword and he was handsome in a outdoorsy way (sorry I'm not the best at describing people)

Percy sat at his table alone bitterly watching everyone congratulate Connor and he was angry, why didn't they congratulate him he thought, he did more work, and killed more monsters than that annoying son of Apollo, even though he was mad at him he guessed that he should go congratulate him.

"Hey,Connor congratulations!" Percy said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice, he just laughed, what was so funny Percy thought, this guy just a bunch of sh-"Why are you congratulating me?! You did the same amount of work as me, maybe more!" well…maybe he be friends with this guy, but Will Solace made a psssh sound "No way did you see yourself Connor you were just like bam shot an arrow and then they were just all like dead!" Will exclaimed, but Connor just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Will, we can inflate Connor's ego later!" came a familiar hunter's voice, "Hey Thalia!" Connor said to her "And my ego is fine thank you very much" she rolled her eyes at this and walked over and hugged Percy and Connor saw them and said "I thought you were a hunter! I'm so telling Artemis!" he said getting up but Thalia just shoved him back down and he tripped on the bench and fell to the ground, everyone starting cracking up at Connor's pissed face "Oh, now you're so dead!" He said staggering up but Thalia just put him back on the ground back sweeping Connor's feet out from under him and he faceplanted on the ground, to which everyone started cracking up at.

"You were saying?" Thalia taunted, Connor got back up "You going down Grace!" he growled, Thalia scowled at her last name and blasted him with lightning but he dodged it and sent a right hook at her jaw but she grabbed his hand, he was expecting this though and used his other arm to force he arm down or else he would snap it, Thalia gowled and tried to sweep his legs from under him but he grabbed her leg and flipped her into her stomach, than placed his boot on her back.

"I think I win" he said smirking, but Percy had enough of this kid and wrapped his arm around Connor's neck and started choking him while kneeing him in the spine, Connor would have yelled out in pain if he could get air in his lungs, and he was uselessly trying to remove Percy's arm form his neck "Percy stop what the hell are you doing!" Thalia screemed, the other Apollo campers stood up and Will looked pissed "What the hell are you doing Percy!" he screamed angrily at him, while another Apollo camper came up behind Percy and put his arm around Percy's neck just like Percy was doing to Connor, while another one pulled his arm off of Connor who fell facefirst onto the ground, which would have been funny under different circumstances.

The other Apollo campers swept Percy's leg out from under him and his face hit the Bench of the Poseidon table breaking the wood, they rolled Percy over who now had a bunch of splinters in his face, and promptly started beating the crap out of Percy, while Will took Connor to the infirmary.

The rest of the campers at the tables started choosing sides so it was Herems, Apollo, and Ares vs Athena, Demeter, and Hephaestus while the rest just got the heck out of the dining area and a full force brawl broke out. Thalia didn't want to fight Percy but he was being a total douchebag to Connor so she just went to check up on Connor, which made Percy hate Connor even more than he already did.

After about 5 minutes of fighting it seemed like the cabins on Connor's side were winning although there were people injured and knocked out on both sides. Connor came out of the infirmary and saw what was happening just because of him and decided to put a stop to it, so he came out on his wheel chair that he now needed to use because his back was to injured to walk and it was hard to breath because of Percy choking him.

When he first tried to tell them to stop it came out as a queek but then he roared "STOP" so that everyone looked at him, Will came up behind Percy and knocked him out than ran over to Connor's side "oh my gods what happened to you bro? that son of a bitch put you in a wheelchair!" he exploded and when the rest of the cabins saw this they all looked sorry for him and gathered around him to see if he was okay but he just waved them off "I know what Percy did was wrong but I don't want other people to get injured because of it!" he said infront of the growing number of campers.

Thalia grimaced at this, she knew what Percy did was wrong, maybe he just thought Connor was going to hurt her, but, when he was beating Connor he looked almost..exicted about being about to do that, and it really creped her out. Connor was her friend and she respected him even more after this incident, but they weren't the best of friends, and Percy was like a brother to her so her didn't know what to think.

So instead of picking a side she gathered up her hunters and they went to sleep in the Artemis cabin.

Chiron came and saw that the dining area was destroyed, tables were flipped over, there was some blood on the ground, some tables were smashed. "What happened here?" he asked the group of campers. "Connor and Thalia were fighting, but not in a bad way, like in a way you would fight with your brothers and sisters, for fun and then Percy just comes out of know where and starts choking Connor and kneeing him in the back so now Connor is in a wheelchair-Connor waves to Chiron from his wheelchair and Chiron grimaces-So then a fight broke out" Lee Fletcher said in a half apology half angry at Percy. Chiron stroked his beard thoughtfully "hmm…well perhaps all this fighting has gotten to his head, take him to his cabin and let him rest for a bit.." he said gesturing to Percy's unconscious body "WHAT?!" some of the campers on Connor's side exploded "Chiron" Lee started trying not to yell at the centaur "After what he did? He just gets to take a nap?" he said in a scary calm voice "Guys, I'm really thankful for your support and all..but..it's okay Chiron was probably right, why doesn't someone take Percy to get some rest?" Connor protested.

"You sure Connor?" Lee asked "Yeah, that fine" "we'll take him!" Travis and Connor( I just realized writing this how unoriginal my characters name is….shit) said smiling mischievously, Chiron shrugged oblivious to their evil grins "thanks Chiron!" they said and took Percy to his cabin and put him to sleep, but not after doing some horrible prank to him.

**Okay that's it for chapter one! Tell me what you think! The good and the bad, constructive criticism is nice, but no flames please! **


End file.
